When parents or babysitters or the like either are required, or simply desire, to take small children to public places it becomes very difficult to keep the children under constant restraint or supervision without carrying them. Yet, it is precisely when these children are in public places that the greatest danger exists, whether it be the danger of stepping into vehicular traffic or the danger of child snatching or simply a case where the children wander away and become lost.
If the child is old enough to walk unassisted there is always the danger that the child could become separated from the parent or other person caring for the child. Normally, if a child is old enough to walk unassisted, the child is too heavy to be constantly carried while in public places. Further, it would be more beneficial if the child would be permitted to walk.
Although it is possible for the parent or other person caring for the child to hold one hand of the child while in public, this is not always possible. Furthermore, it would become very tiring and very impractical to use one hand to hold the child at all times (for example, while shopping). Also, the child may not want to hold hands with the parent or other person and will therefore resist this measure. Yet, a child may dart into traffic or wander away and become lost in a very short period of time if not restrained in some manner.
Although a stroller may be used for very small children, they will want to be out of the stroller and be able to walk at least a portion of the time. Also, for children of slightly larger size, they may not want to be in a stroller at all.
It has also been proposed to use a harness which is fastened over and around the trunk of the child. The parent may then either hold onto the harness or to a strap secured to the harness. Such a product appears to have been negatively received by the public for the most part. Furthermore, such a harness must be fitted over the child's clothing and several adjustments may be required in order to properly fit so that it is sufficiently tight to prevent the child from getting out of it but not so tight as to restrict motion of the child or to be uncomfortable.
There has not heretofore been provided a simple and effective means for preventing children from becoming separated from their parents while still enabling a child to have freedom of movement within a defined area. The present invention provides a system which meets these criteria and more.